narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast Chakra Arms
|image=Chakra Arms New.png |unnamed jutsu=Yes |parent jutsu=Eight-Tails Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Onryō Oni, Saimon, Boruto Namikaze (DP), Ken Miyamoto, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Izumi Hōzuki, Obito Uchiha (DP), Naruto Uzumaki (Chidori), Chiharu Ōtsutsuki, Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Karin (Sparks), Kiirome Yotsuki, Mizumi, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Mizuchi (Kasumi), Otohime Watatsumi, Zero-Tails (ZackTheRaikage), Sushi Uchiha, Mon Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze (NC), Kintoki Ōtsutsuki, Killua Uchiha, Amidaru Asakura, Saito Uchiha, Hiro Sai, Shinko Aburame, Kuro Isei, Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Ten-Tails(West), Aroshi, Nekomaru, Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Amaya Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Kenpachi Hyuga, Isagiyo,Kawakami Uzumaki,Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Tamamo, Kurama (Cherry), Rei Kyōshu,Omega Uchiha, Giyo, Isobu (Chix), Mitsuo Hatake, Yagura Kanpa, Gappei Burēdo, Kūkan Mugetsu, Kokuō (Zeref),Natsu Terumi,Isobu (Beserk Zeref),Ryuu Uchiha, Kokakuchō, Matatabi, Ito Kouen, Daichi Nakamura,Shun Kaguya,Kana Senju,Kurama(Oozey), Kurama (Prodigy1322), Kaito Hiroki, Two-Tails (Kenji Hiroshi), Kenji Nagakura, Kurama (Sigma), Seigō Nakano,Kyūki,Raikū Murciélago, Gyūki, Kurama(SPOS), Gekido Ozunu,Kajō Uzumaki, Kiri, Riku Sarutobi, Kaoru, Kiyoko, Gyūki(Flamemasterjoy), Son Gokū(Flamemasterjoy), Saiken(Flamemasterjoy), Kurama(Flamemasterjoy), Kamui Shio, Tennyo, Hikaru Arashi, Masumi Sarutobi, Shinju, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Sabishii, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki,Naruto Uzumaki (Jaison Clinton Castelino), Shingi,Kiyomi Himura,Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Sigma),Kiyosei, Doujinn, Shadow Tailed Beast, Jiro Uchiha, Furutsubaki, Kokuō (Rebirth), Gekijō, Gozu, Denji Ryū, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Hikaru(Kasumi12346), Randy Uzumaki, Kazuma Aburame, Katsumi Hyūga, Yumi Senju, Nine-Tails, Birusu Uchiha, Oruraiyu Uchiha, Kaien Shinto, Matatabi (ShaneKite00), Jaso Arata, Kintaro Uchiha, Suzaku (Bijuu), Nozomi Uchiha, Seiryū (Bijuu), Sakiko Uchiha, Byakko (Bijuu), Kagiri/Alt, Hamara Senjū |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} This is an ability a jinchūriki is able to perform when in a tailed form. The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of the their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a Sharingan user can react to.Naruto chapter 231, page 6 The chakra arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the Nine-Tails' seething hatred within its chakra (though this is not always the case). Due to having chakra attached to his body, the chakra arms can grow in size and from the up, Naruto, the arms, or any part of his body can divide into two or more fully operational appendages.Naruto chapter 294, pages 5-10 Killer B has also been shown to use this technique though instead of arms, he can form horns which he uses for his Lariat technique.Naruto chapter 413, pages 10-11 In his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto can use the chakra arms to a greater extent, as he can use and release chakra arms from anywhere on his body on a small or large scale. These arms even have the power to crush stone without Naruto putting much thought into it.Naruto chapter 515, page 9 In the anime Naruto was able to crush a sword with a chakra arm just by tightening his grip.Naruto: Shippūden episode 317 After some practice, he mastered the chakra arms, able to manipulate various stones and geometric shapes without crushing them.Naruto chapter 516, page 14 Now he is able to use them in an attempt to create a new technique: the Tailed Beast Rasengan since he was advised by the Eight-Tails against the use of n this form.Naruto chapter 519, page 15 Naruto's mastery of the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms is so great that he is able to create several at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to the attack, and even . The arms also grant him a greater level of dexterity and manoeuvrability out of what would normally be a helpless situation,Naruto chapter 549, pages 10-11 such as guiding his Rasenshuriken during his fight against the Third Raikage. Not only that, Naruto can control each individual shroud he gives out to protect his allies. Obito is able to use this after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He does so by exerting the Ten-Tails' chakra from the ten, spiky protrusions coming from his back.Naruto chapter 638, page 11 The arms are strong enough to rip apart the Hokage's Four Red Yang Formation apart with ease despite it being able to shield everyone from the Ten-Tails' gigantic Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 638, pages 11-12 He later creates such arms using s, large enough to grab a fully developed Susanoo and Naruto in his full Tailed Beast Mode. Zero-Tails (ZackTheRaikage)}The Zero-Tails uses the Shadow arms to perform the technique. Otohime and Mizuchi are able to combine Water Release to the technique to create arms made out of water that was molded from tailed beast chakra. The addition of a nature transformation increases the strength of the arms and makes the very difficult to stop because of their ability to flow around or through the tiniest of holes in defenses to get to an opponent. Trivia * Because he cannot use a tailed beast chakra shroud form like Naruto and Killer B, Gaara instead uses his sand control to shape existing sand into arms. He has shown when he does slip into his . * 's chakra arms have been demonstrated with inconsistent colouring in various official colour pages. In the official Shōnen Jump full colour chapter 638, the chakra arms are given the same colouring for Kurama's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, while in a later subsequent chapter they are shown as a transparent red. References